You're Always Reflected in My Eyes
by SHO99
Summary: This is Rin's side of the story of my other fic Even if I'm not reflected in your eyes. The title says it all so there's really nothing to summarize... Rated T just to be safe.


**Hello! Finally, it's Rin's side of the story! And might as well be the sequel! It took me longer to write this one. Well, that's kind of my fault; my laziness gets the best of me. But I was inspired by the season 2 so I just had to write this. Truth is this should had been published right after the first story ended (You know the reason). So anyway, I'm hoping that this one will be a bit longer than the first fic. And this story will have more flashbacks when they were kids. Actually, this chapter is already on that! ENJOY! And if you have time please review! Oh, and the new guy in s2 kind of reminds me of Nobu~ tee hee~ just the hair and eye color though- Okay stop blabbering! Sorry! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FREE! Only the OCs.**

* * *

"Hey! Rin! Hurry up!" called out a boy, wearing a blue yukata while he waved his hand to Rin.

Standing behind the lad was their other friends. Unlike the boy, they simply wore a t-shirt and a short. Rin was also wearing a plain blue t-shirt and a light brown short. He was about to say something when he felt a tugged on his arm.

"Nii-chan!"

Sob.

Slowly, he looked down and saw his little sister clinging on his arm with blood shot eyes.

"Gou, stop crying already. I did take you with us, right?" he said.

The poor girl nodded as she wiped her runny nose using her yukata's sleeve. Rin sighed and walk to where his friends are. As they walk towards where the summer festival's location, Rin glance at his side to check on his sister. She finally stopped crying. He smiled at this and joined the conversation between his friends.

"I want to play the shooting game!" the shortest boy among them raised his hands with excitement as he walks backward. "Let's head there first, okay?"

"Alright. So calm down." The tallest among them said, raising his two hands in front of him. "And don't walk facing this way. You'll tripped- watch out!"

But with a quick reflex, the short boy avoided the fall, and then he continued talking.

"I want to eat lots and lots of food until I can't feel my stomach anymore." The fat one said on the background.

"Seriously?" Rin commented.

"Yeah. I think you should eat lots too, Matsuoka. You're skinny." The boy said.

"Uhh- no thanks. I'm pretty sure I'm not _that_ skinny." He replied.

His friend looked down at Gou, whom tightened her grip on his arm.

"You're sister is pretty cute." The fat boy commented.

"T-thanks." Rin sweat drop.

"Do you think the guys on the other class are there?" the other boy asked.

"Think so. Miura said they'll come." The orange haired boy answered.

"So, do you think if the girls on their class are coming with them?" the spiky haired asked.

"You're thinking of the princess, right?" the boys teased him.

"N-no I'm not!" a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Look! It's the princess and her friends!" the tallest boy blurted out.

Surprisingly, all of them looked at where the tall boy was pointing but found a bunch of girls younger by years. Then, they heard him laugh.

After walking for several more minutes, they finally arrived at the venue. The place was packed and there were lots and lots of food stalls and gaming stands for both children and adult.

"Gou, don't let go okay? We don't want to get separated, right?" Rin smiled at her tightening his hold on her small hands. Gou reflected his smile and nodded.

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the temple, stood two young girls wearing yukatas. The taller girl wore a dark red yukata with cherry blossoms printed on the left shoulder, on the lower part of both sleeves had also a few cherry blossoms, as well as, on the yukata's hem which was placed diagonally and her black hair was done on a braided bun. The shorter girl on the other hand, had her short brown hair down and had two clips on her side bangs (right). She wore a black yukata with printed blue flower patterns and a white line patterns connected to each flowers.

"I don't know where to start!" the girl in black yukata squealed, clasping both hands near her chest.

"How about the goldfish scooping?" the taller girl suggested.

"Whaaat?" the brown-haired protruded her bottom lip.

"W-well, since you don't know where to start, I recommend you the first thing that came to mind." The raven-haired said.

"Oh, well. Let's just stop by on the first stall that might interest us." The brown-haired grinned.

The taller one nodded her head in agreement and that sealed the argument.

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Rin said sitting on the wooden bench, they had found a while ago.

"Yeah." The fat boy agreed while eating his snack. "But it looks like those guys aren't tired yet."

Both of them looked at the others across their way whom was busy scooping the gold fish along with Gou. The two of them suddenly laughed when the fish that the tall boy scooped out landed on top of the head of their spiky haired friend.

After trying for more than five times, the gang finally caught two gold fish. It was also enough for them to rest while their friends were at it.

"Look! I got myself a gold fish." The yukata boy proudly said, showing Rin and the fat boy the gold fish.

"You didn't caught it. I scooped it out for you." The short boy pouted.

"Hey! I was the one who caught it!" the spiky haired joined in.

"Sheesh. Bunch of kids." Commented the tallest boy.

"Onii-chan, I want one too." Gou tugged her brother on the sleeve.

"Alright." Rin smiled and went to the scooping stand leaving his friends behind.

After paying for one play, he began scooping the gold fish but to his dismay, the scoop ripped out. He paid again, and again, and again until he was beyond annoyed and let out a cry as he scooped the gold fish out. It feels like everything went on slow motion. The fish was flying elegantly into the air; both the Matsuoka siblings were in awe as they looked up to it- until a _kyaaah_ echoed on their ears. Rin and Gou looked behind them, the fish quickly returned to the water and forgotten. Across the siblings where Rin's friends and two girls who seems their age. There was shock among the young boys and the girl in black yukata. The passersby were also in shock.

Sitting on the ground between his friends and the girl in black yukata, was his spiky-haired friend and an unknown girl in red yukata. The yukata below her waist was open and her legs slightly spread so the people, especially his friends could see what's under it. And what's worse, the spiky-haired boy was holding on to her right sleeve that exposed her bare shoulder.

"Onii-chan." Gou whispered.

He shook his head, stood up, and walked towards them. Since his friends were _busy, _he thought to help the girl at least in behalf of spiky, because any moment the girl might cry if she was still on this awkward position.

"H-hey-"

The girl shot a glare at him then to his friends and spiky. Without any warning, her fist went for spiky's face and as fast as she could, she stood up and ran away from them.

"N-Nobu!" called out the girl in black yukata as she chased her friend.

About time the boys immediately came to spiky's side. Rin on the other hand, just stood there in surprised, watching the girl disappears in the crowd.


End file.
